Long Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE-Advanced wireless communications systems are commonly known. Proximity-based services (ProSe) that perform direct communication between nearby terminals are also being studied (for example, refer to “Study on architecture enhancements to support Proximity-based Services (ProSe)”, 3GPP TR 23.703, Release 12, year: 2014). Studies related to group management functions of machine type communication (MTC) devices and communication between MTC devices are also being performed (for example, refer to “Architecture enhancements to facilitate communications with packet data networks and applications”, 3GPP TS 23.682, Release 11, year: 2012).